Difficult Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke a vampire and Naruto lets him drink his blood because of a deal Naruto made with his family He only thought Sasuke thought of him as a blood bag but is it possible for Sasuke to want more from him then just blood We will see as the Naruto proceeds to get attacked by unknown forces What is so special about Naruto that other demons of the night want him so bad? Who is Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I literally have a lot of new stories and didn't get any of my old ones done yet. I plan to finish them all though so no worries. A few of my old stories I got some chapters finished I just want to finish posting the rest of the new stories I have so I can post them all.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Questions about the supernatural are always around. Are vampires real? Are werewolves? Humans question these things aside from one and that's because he knows it's real. His name is Naruto Uzumaki; he just turned seventeen this year. The day he found out they were real was a rude awakening and now he is a blood bank for one.

"Naruto," the vampire known as Sasuke Uchiha the bane of Naruto's existence.

It all started his freshman year when he 'accidentally' caught Sasuke feeding in the nurse's office. It was awkward to say the least but Naruto couldn't exactly avoid him when he was in his class. After that he was stuck with him all the time.

"What?" Naruto asked but he didn't look up from his notebook.

"Come with me." was all Sasuke said before he walked away.

"Troublesome," Naruto said but got up for him anyway closing his notebook.

Naruto doesn't bother to argue because he doesn't see the point. The school year is about to be over and he only had to deal with him until high school is over. Naruto wants to go to a faraway college so he didn't have to be with Sasuke anymore. Despite everything though Naruto did like his family. They all drank from blood packets or from animals. Sasuke seemed to be the exception which Naruto didn't understand why. Naruto even stopped attempting to make friends though he does get along well with people Sasuke tends to get territorial for some reason unknown to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed him immediately pulling him against the wall.

"You know what I want." Sasuke said against his neck.

"Must you do this now? I am studying for the exams and don't want to be troubled by this." Naruto said but didn't push him away.

"Fine, I will leave you be for a couple days." Sasuke said pulling away which shocked Naruto.

Naruto felt relief for the first time in a while. He didn't know what it was but he wouldn't complain when he had this good opportunity in front of him.

He even started living with them after that incident so he could always be supervised. No one seemed to care seeing as Naruto was a ward of the state and the Uchiha's were or are a prestigious family. He was stuck the moment Fugaku Uchiha got Naruto in his office. They made an agreement that Naruto has stuck by seeing as it will pay for school and he gets weekly pay for doing it. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as he gave blood to Sasuke. The contract would be over, come graduation He never gets anemic anyway; he also heals fast so it's not a problem.

Naruto walked home by himself Sasuke always did something else before coming home and Naruto didn't really care to be involved in it.

"Hi Naruto," Itachi, Sasuke's older brother said as Naruto walked in the door.

Naruto smiled, "hi Itachi, I didn't think you would be home so soon from your trip." Naruto said walking up to him to give him a hug.

He wasn't that fortunate to say the least when Sasuke came into the room with his best friend Suigetsu. Naruto hated Suigetsu. He couldn't explain why he did he just did something about the other irritated him to no end.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled out his eyes going red.

Naruto didn't bother explaining himself because he didn't need to or want to. Naruto never understood Sasuke's moments of jealousy nor did he want to.

"Calm down little brother he was just excited to see me from my long trip." Itachi said intervening.

Naruto just walked away his mood being ruined seeing those assholes. Naruto didn't really know what Suigetsu was but then again he didn't care either way as long as that asshole doesn't touch him.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Fugaku said as he walked back to his office.

Naruto knew whatever he was about to talk to Fugaku about it was going to be important so he followed him into the office.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked.

"So I see what colleges you want to go to and like promised I will pay for all expenses all four years. You did a fine job with your grades and ACT scores. I suppose you wouldn't be for making another contract with us while you're in college?" Fugaku said in a hopeful tone.

"No thank you sir. I am okay with this being the final year. I also appreciate all the things you have done for me. I know I got my acceptance letters from all the colleges I want to go to. All I need to do is make time to go by them to check them out. Do you think I can do that over Spring break?" Naruto asked.

"So polite like usual. I don't mind you going to check the colleges out but you will have to take Sasuke with you." Fugaku said.

Naruto clicked his tongue, "I understand. If he doesn't want to go with me can I just go by myself?" Naruto asked.

"If he doesn't want to go with you I can ask Itachi to go with you." Fugaku said.

"I wouldn't want to bother his schedule." Naruto was saying but Fugaku waved him off.

"Nonsense, he needs breaks once in a while too. I am sure he won't mind if it's for you." Fugaku said with a smile.

"Then can I just go with him?" Naruto asked as he got up because he knew the conversation was going to be over.

"Sasuke is going to need blood so the only way you will go without him is if he doesn't want to go. Sorry Naruto I know you don't like this but it has to happen like this." Fugaku said looking sad for Naruto.

"I understand, but I don't get why he can't drink blood bags like all of you do." Naruto said.

"We are trying to get him on it slowly but we don't know why the blood doesn't go good with his body at all and he spits it all back up." Fugaku explained.

"That sounds troublesome," Naruto said sighing.

"You must be around the Nara boy for you to keep saying that." Fugaku said with a deep chuckle.

"He is the only person I seem to be able to talk to without them being scared of Sasuke. Sasuke won't let anybody get close to me at school." Naruto said.

"Haha, so he's territorial." Fugaku said chuckling.

"Yeah way too much." Naruto said.

Fugaku chuckled again not being able to help what he was thinking. Sasuke must really like Naruto for him to be territorial over him.

"I must go get something to eat and study for my exams coming up so I will speak to you more later sir." Naruto said right by the door.

"Okay have a good night Naruto. But before you go back to your room tell Sasuke to come here along with Itachi." Fugaku said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said walking out the door to find Sasuke already standing there glaring at him.

"You don't need to go with Itachi because I will go with you." Sasuke growled out.

"Fine," Naruto said brushing past Sasuke leaving him with his father going toward the stairs to get food and Itachi.

"How was your talk with my father?" Itachi asked as Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"It went good; he wants to talk to you and told me to come get you." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Itachi said and walked out the kitchen.

Naruto knew that Suigetsu was still here he didn't know how he just could feel it. That was when Suigetsu came into the kitchen just eyeing him while Naruto cooked. It annoyed Naruto so he was glad when his food was done because he went out the kitchen quickly. When he got upstairs to his room he went straight to his books pulling them out at his desk. He could feel it though someone was in his room with him he just didn't know who. It wasn't anyone from the family he would know by now because he could sense their presence shit he could even sense Suigetsu's.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called knowing it wasn't him but he wanted to make sure Sasuke would hear him if something was to attack him.

It was a small moment but Naruto heard it and physically felt it in enough time to move out of the way from being attacked.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he could see the movement of the person just couldn't see who it was.

Just as Naruto made it to the door something caught a hold of him and threw him to the bed jumping on top of him. Before he could move his neck was being tilted back and they were going to dive for his neck until the weight left him and Naruto saw Sasuke. The creature jumped out the window before anyone else could come into the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked his father as he walked up to Naruto.

"I don't know but Itachi follow the scent. Sasuke you stay with Naruto while we go hunting." Fugaku said not liking that someone got into their house so easily.

Sasuke nodded his head as he grabbed for Naruto checking his neck.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Sasuke asked.

"No I'm fine; you got here just in time. He was trying to bite my neck." Naruto said leaning up closer to Sasuke.

Despite not liking the fact that he was basically a blood bag for Sasuke he knew Sasuke would always be there to protect him right now. He knew Sasuke didn't like sharing his blood with anyone.

"That's good to know. Did he say anything to you? How did you know someone was in here with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I could feel it. I knew it wasn't any of you." Naruto said as he got up from his bed.

"How?" Sasuke asked following Naruto to his bathroom.

Naruto didn't bother to respond because he didn't really know how to explain it to begin with. Naruto took off his shirt he didn't like the smell he got off it since the thing attacked him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"I don't like the smell on my shirt." Naruto said with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What does it smell like to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Death," Naruto said.

"Now that you say that it does smell like death. Do you want me to get rid of the smell for you?" Sasuke asked walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"No I am good seeing as the shirt is off now." Naruto said.

"But that disgusting scent is still on you." Sasuke said now he was making a disgruntled face as he sniffed Naruto's neck.

"Fine," Naruto said tilting his head for him.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and bit Naruto in his neck in the exact spot he was about to get bit in. Naruto would never admit it but he was glad because he didn't like the thought of someone else sucking on his neck. Sasuke pulled him closer to his body as he licked the remaining blood from the wounds now on his neck from him.

"You taste so good." Sasuke groaned as blood dripped down his lips.

Naruto wiped it off with his hand as it went down making Sasuke lean into his touch even more. Naruto never understood these moments with Sasuke but he always dismissed them as Sasuke getting high off his blood. When Sasuke first tasted his blood they had to pry him off Naruto which was almost impossible until Itachi knocked his brother out.

While Naruto was in a daze of thinking about the first time he got his blood drank Sasuke took the chance to get closer to Naruto.

"I can't help but want more every time I drink some of your blood. Can I have a little more?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear snapping Naruto out of his daydream.

"You know you can only drink from me when you're really hungry, the morning time, and right before you go to sleep so no." Naruto said disappointing Sasuke.

"Come on, I saved you from being a meal to that disgusting thing. Let me get a little bit more." Sasuke said backing Naruto into the shower. "Consider it a treat for me for saving you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear making an involuntary shiver go down Naruto's spine.

"If that's the case I won't call you no more when I am in trouble I will call your father or Itachi." Naruto said knowing he would always call Sasuke but just wanted Sasuke to stop using an excuse to get more blood.

"Tch' come on Naruto. Just this once." Sasuke said clicking his tongue and pulling away to look at Naruto his eyes still bright crimson.

"Fine, not too much though. I still need to study." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled a little one for Naruto on these rare occasions and went for Naruto's neck but before he sucked any blood he licked up Naruto's neck to his ear nipping every so often.

"Can I bite you on your shoulder?" Sasuke asked in a small whisper.

"Go ahead," Naruto said.

"Turn around then," Sasuke asked.

Naruto did as he was told then got gently pushed into the wall but before Naruto even had time to react Sasuke's teeth were in his shoulder making him gasp with shock. The bite alone this time was different it felt more intimate that Naruto couldn't explain it. But Naruto didn't think anything of it and just let the flush appear on his face with no shame. Naruto felt Sasuke's teeth retract but he still felt Sasuke on his skin then he felt him licking the wound. He didn't even notice until the ending that Sasuke was basically hugging him around his waist while drinking.

"You really do heal fast." Sasuke said as he looked at the mark slowly closing up.

"That's a good thing with how much you feed." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled making Naruto look at him curiously.

Naruto was shocked to see the glazed over look in Sasuke's eyes and didn't know how to react to it.

"You have to sleep in my room tonight. Oh and I will be going with you to those colleges not Itachi." Sasuke said in a tone that left no room for argument as he moved out of Naruto's way.

"Fine," Naruto said walking out the bathroom grabbing his books.

"Are you really going to study?" Sasuke asked following Naruto to his room.

"Yes, I want to have good test scores for exams." Naruto said as he made himself comfortable at Sasuke's desk.

"You always get good test scores." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"Yeah that's because I study." Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"You're smart even when you don't study." Sasuke said staring at him with his head in his hand.

"Don't try to flatter me since you got an extra feeding." Naruto said giving Sasuke a small smile that was rarely directed to Sasuke.

"It's not flattery if it's true Naruto." Sasuke said putting his head down.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hair back as Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Not tired," Sasuke grumbled grabbing Naruto's hand.

"You sure look like it." Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

Naruto silently studied while Sasuke slept next to him looking uncomfortable. Itachi came into the room after an hour.

"Naruto, we got you some food. You're hungry right, after all that studying?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said standing up and following Itachi out the room leaving Sasuke where he was. "What happened with that creature?" Naruto asked.

"We lost its trail in the woods. I don't know what the hell it was. How did you know someone was in the room with you?" Itachi asked.

"I just did, I can't really explain that I could feel it was none of you guys." Naruto said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"That's a good thing; it proves your senses are sharper." Fugaku said as he drank a blood pack at the table.

"Yeah," Mikoto said with a smile.

"What did you guys get me?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Fugaku.

"Ramen, we thought since you went through that earlier we can give you a treat." Mikoto said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, that's so great." Naruto said excitedly.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed from upstairs.

No one moved because they knew he was going to be coming at full speed. Itachi moved out of the doorway and away from Naruto so his brother could be by him. Naruto moved his food away from him because he didn't want Sasuke to spill his soup. Sasuke charged into the kitchen knocking right into Naruto straight off his chair to the floor.

"Why did you leave my room?" Sasuke asked not even acknowledging the others in the room his eyes flashing red.

"I need to eat something Sasuke and I am with everyone I'm not going to get hurt with everyone here." Naruto said trying to control his laughter.

"Really Sasuke?" Itachi stated staring at them with mischief in his eyes.

Sasuke turned to him and growled showing he wasn't playing. That made everyone in the room worried. Sasuke was possibly the strongest of them all because he drank blood straight from a human and not blood bags or animals.

"Great you're going to be on guard more now than you were before." Naruto said attempting to push Sasuke off but just got growled at. "Come on get off me so I can eat." Naruto whined making Sasuke move.

Sasuke helped Naruto up but still didn't move too far away from him that Naruto actually felt comfortable with. Naruto didn't understand the way Sasuke acted sometimes and usually he wouldn't care but this would be problematic tomorrow at school.

"Sasuke, give him some space to eat." Fugaku said.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with serious eyes and realized how worried Sasuke was. "I am still here that thing didn't get me but if you don't let me eat I won't let you eat." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes go black again and him sit down next to Naruto close but not claustrophobic close. "Thank you," Naruto said and pulled his food back to him.

'He has good control over him.' the other three Uchiha in the room thought to themselves.

"Naruto can you tell us anything about the beast that would help us catch it?" Fugaku asked making Sasuke growl.

"Calm down," Naruto said to Sasuke then looked at Fugaku. "It smelled like death but it kind of reminded me of a lizard. It grabbed me away from the door with a slimy tail which was really uncomfortable. Its weight was like three tons and its eyes weren't normal. They reminded me of a wolf but they were slit like a snake. Speaking of which it threw me so hard against my bed that if I didn't work out all the time I would have passed out from the impact. I wouldn't be shocked if I have a bruise forming. But seeing as I heal quickly I should be fine. As for the teeth they were snake like." Naruto answered thinking back to the incident.

"Can I see your back?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes," Naruto said standing up and taking his shirt off showing off an impact bruise that made them all growl.

"Whoever did that will pay." Sasuke growled out.

"Yes we agree," Itachi said.

"You can put your shirt back on Naruto." Fugaku said softly trying to control his temper.

Fugaku has cared about Naruto since he came into their lives. Naruto never judged them and took everything with stride. As for his family they have all grown to love him in all their own ways. Itachi saw him as a brother. Mikoto saw him as another son and so did Fugaku. As for Sasuke he didn't see him the way they did so he wasn't going to act like he did.

"I think the bruise is already healing but it should at least take two days to get rid of." Naruto said sitting down grabbing his soup.

"So what do you think it was?" Sasuke asked as he watched over Naruto.

"I don't know but Naruto remembering that much is really helpful. Naruto, you said it smelled like death?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah it was wretched. I wanted to throw up from it just being on my shirt. But it was unfamiliar to me." Naruto said his nose wrinkling but continued to eat his food.

"Naruto, you realize it isn't normal for you to be able to smell that good?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah but I ignored it after a while seeing as I didn't know how it happened to begin with." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders while eating still.

"You are so adaptable it's scary." Mikoto said as she threw away the blood bag.

"I can't help it. I always have been this way." Naruto said finishing his Ramen pushing the bowl away. "I wasn't really thinking this until right now but don't you think it's weird that I can heal in the matter of minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and we always looked it up but we don't know how it is possible." Fugaku said.

"Oh well I guess we can figure it out some other way." Itachi said.

"No," Sasuke growled.

"We're just saying Sasuke we're not actually going to do it." Mikoto said softly trying to calm her son.

"What is everyone talking about?" Naruto asked feeling the tension in the room getting heavy.

"A way for us to know more about you is for one of us older vampires to drink your blood." Fugaku said.

"As much as I would like to know why I heal quickly and why I have a nose like a dog I'd much rather not let anyone else bite me. No offense to none of you of course." Naruto said putting his hands up.

"It's fine that's why we didn't suggest it Naruto." Mikoto said with a gentle smile.

"Good because no offense to any of you but I really am not comfortable with more than one person drinking my blood. I even got the shivers from that thing trying to take my blood and bite me." Naruto said.

"So you're only comfortable with Sasuke doing it?" Itachi asked a smirk coming onto his face.

"Not really I just rather him do it before anyone else." Naruto said making Sasuke extremely happy.

"Oh," they all said looking toward Sasuke seeing him extremely happy aside from Naruto of course because he didn't look his way.

"I need to get to sleep now. I will see you all in the morning good night." Naruto said walking toward the door. "Oh and thanks for the food."

Naruto walked out the kitchen and it wasn't long before he knew Sasuke was following close behind him. As they got upstairs Naruto felt something in his room again and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto started doing sign language to tell him that someone was upstairs.

'Someone is up here again. Not the same person but something similar.' Naruto motioned with his hands.

Sasuke growled and they both heard the creak in the room.

"Naruto go now." Sasuke whispered because all he could do was understand Naruto he couldn't speak sign language.

Naruto walked toward the stairs but didn't get far before Sasuke was pulling him away lifting him into the air away from the tail.

"ITACHI FATHER MOTHER!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto heard running coming upstairs and felt Sasuke pull him to his chest.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as Naruto heard growls and hissing.

Naruto found himself being pushed into a closet with Sasuke barricading the door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked pounding on the door.

"Whatever it is it is trying to get Naruto." Fugaku said as he walked into the room where Naruto was.

"Sasuke you need to clean those injuries." Mikoto said as she looked at her son.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE SASUKE!" Naruto screamed pounding on the door.

"Sasuke let him out." Itachi said as he tried to walk to the door but Sasuke growled at him.

"Leave him be for now. Calm down Naruto Sasuke is freaked out because you're freaked out. You know your feelings link up together. He is extra feral right now so you have to soothe him with your voice." Fugaku said trying to calm everyone after what just happened.

"Sasuke, come in here by me. I don't like this please." Naruto whispered but he knew Sasuke and the rest could hear him.

When Sasuke knew Naruto wanted him in the closet he turned and started to move stuff he put in front of the door. They all noticed how bad Sasuke got injured just from stopping the thing from catching Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled grabbing at Naruto.

"Naruto he is bleeding a lot." Fugaku said trying to get closer only for Sasuke to growl at him.

"I get it; just leave us alone for a little bit." Naruto said telling them with his hands to back up.

They did as they were told even though they didn't want to. Sasuke was just taking Naruto's scent in from sniffing his neck. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his neck and pulled Naruto closer.

"It's okay I'm okay. You're not though so let me take a look at your back." Naruto said pulling away but couldn't get Sasuke to let him go. "I need to check your injuries Sasuke now let me go." Naruto struggled.

"No," Sasuke mumbled pushing Naruto down.

"Damn it Sasuke you're going to hurt me stop." Naruto groaned as he hit the floor.

Naruto stopped struggling the moment he felt Sasuke at his neck.

"Come on Sasuke chill out." Naruto whined as he felt Sasuke going up his neck.

Naruto felt Sasuke get off him, heard the door shut, and felt a body back on him in a matter of two seconds it was reckless to try and reason with Sasuke at this moment but he had to try no matter what.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "Your mine," Sasuke said before Naruto felt his teeth in his neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted out feeling Sasuke retract his teeth but not move away just collapse on top of him.

The good thing is that Naruto had enough control to not fall asleep right there. He could feel his body giving out on him though.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered he could feel Itachi near them.

The door opened to Itachi and Fugaku popping up with a worried Mikoto in the back of them.

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"No, I don't feel like I'm healing like I normally do." Naruto mumbled not trying to wake Sasuke.

As Itachi picked up Sasuke and handed him to their dad Naruto heard Sasuke growl and groan that sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"He's not healing either." Fugaku said to Itachi and Naruto as Itachi helped Naruto out the closet.

"Damn it what should we do?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto's injured neck.

He was still leaking a little blood so he knew he couldn't be near Naruto for too long but he just sat him on the bed next to Sasuke. The moment Naruto was on the bed it was like Sasuke sensed him and moved to him.

"We just let them sleep it off for the night and then solve it tomorrow." Fugaku said putting a hand in his wild hair from fighting the thing. "Let's let them sleep. Itachi we can take turns keeping guard of them." Fugaku said as he walked outside the room everyone following.

The moment they got out the room Naruto could feel them out there and couldn't help but listen to what they were saying too.

"Maybe it would be best to move away and let them meet new people. Sasuke and Naruto could make it anywhere." Fugaku said.

"But what about Naruto? This is his home." Mikoto said.

"Yeah but we can always talk to him. This happened twice in one night with all of us here. Whatever this thing is it wants Naruto enough to risk dying here by one of us." Itachi said.

Naruto groaned but got up anyway pushing the unconscious Sasuke off him. When he opened the door they weren't really shocked it was him but they were shocked by what he said.

"I will go with you anywhere because I don't want anything to happen to any of you or me. If it's safest to move away then I am fine with that." Naruto said.

"You're to understanding sometimes Naruto that it is really scary that you can agree that easily. Isn't this your home?" Mikoto asked.

"I never fit in this place so what does it really matter even before Sasuke I never really had friends. I didn't have a family before this either so what is the point of clinging onto a place? Not only that if the move will keep me and you all safe I want that more than anything because you're my family and I don't want anything to happen to any of you." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"You would take my very heart if it wasn't already taken. You sweet boy you." Mikoto said hugging Naruto only to hear a growl.

"It seems that even in his sleep he knows when someone is by you." Itachi said chuckling.

"Why don't you get some sleep while you can?" Fugaku said pushing Naruto back into the room.

Naruto took the hint and went inside the room. It was Itachi's room but Itachi didn't seem to care. Naruto got on the bed and was immediately embraced by Sasuke. He felt his face heat up but he pushed into Sasuke too liking the feeling of being safe from whatever was after him. Before Naruto could fall asleep fully he felt Sasuke get up from the sleeping position he was in.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered gently.

Naruto just pretended he was asleep not wanting to get into anything with Sasuke at the moment. Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. Naruto felt the bed weight go down by his side.

"I won't let nothing happen to you I promise." Sasuke whispered then kissed Naruto on the lips softly pulling away quickly then climbed back into his spot pulling Naruto to him.

Naruto's eyes popped open immediately after he felt Sasuke lay back down.

'He kissed me.' Naruto thought not believing what just happened.

Naruto's last thought wasn't how he got attacked twice in one night nor was it about the move but about the kiss from the one person he never expected it from.

'How am I supposed to act in front of him now?' Naruto thought.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So the poll I have for this story is down to four choices because they are all tied up so I would like more people to vote at the poll for the story because I want my readers to break the tie.**_

 _ **Now to talk to my reviewers:**_

 _ **atanmaga: Thank you I appreciate it and hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Dreamer of Foolery: Thank you for the compliment. You will see the beginning how he acts about the kiss and how their relationship becomes differently toward the end of it. They are getting close to finding out what Naruto is.**_

 _ **lara5170: See Naruto has the fear that if he gave them some of his blood they will continue to want it so it's not like he doesn't want to know about himself. But you will find out more about that in this chapter. And just because he is book smart doesn't mean he is smart with other things in life. Also I am going to state that Naruto is a go with the flow type of person if it comes up he will take the opportunity.**_

 _ **IreneHime: I'm glad.**_

 ** _Guest; Alisha: Here it is._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you I hope you didn't get too impatient waiting for this one. Honestly wanted to update sooner but I was trying to tally up the polls but it is only letting me get ties._**

 ** _FrOstbyte06: Thanks. Here it is hope I don't disappoint._**

 ** _purpledragonoffire: Thank you._**

 ** _Guest: I will get into why Naruto doesn't like Suigetsu in later chapters because Suigetsu is still around despite them moving. It could be because he is territorial but I'm not telling. :) Instincts do play a huge part of who Naruto is. Now I will tell you that it wasn't just one lizard dude. I took what you said into consideration about making him something completely different so you should try to vote on my poll to place what you think he should be._**

 ** _Chidori95: Thanks._**

 ** _lisaceo: Here you go._**

 ** _Mkayemolina: I am glad you like how the feelings are in the story and I am glad I described the other creature good enough because I was worried that I didn't do a very good job with it._**

 ** _KamiKageRyuuketsu: Why the hell are you here? I was hoping I could write you but you prevented me from writing you pussy. If your going to talk shit behind a computer screen at least give a person the chance to defend themselves over something ignorant you have to say._**

 ** _Fallendarkyoaiangel56: Thank you._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Sasuke was around Naruto more than absolutely necessary after the two attacks. It was around the same time Naruto didn't want him to be around as much but too bad both couldn't get what they wanted.

"Naruto why are you so damn fidgety?" Sasuke asked as they sat in the car next to each other as they got ready to move.

Since the attacks they decided to move to where Naruto's favorite college was. Naruto was both pleased but at the same time he wasn't because of the way Sasuke was too overbearing. The good thing about the move was they waited until after exams but there hasn't been an incident since.

"No reason," Naruto lied.

"I can tell when you're lying Naruto." Sasuke said his face saying are you serious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned in closer to him licking Naruto's neck.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked paling over how close Sasuke was to him.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" Sasuke asked licking all the way up Naruto's neck to his ear.

"I'm not," Naruto said trying to slow his breathing.

"You're being difficult but I will get you to tell me what is bothering you." Sasuke said leaving Naruto alone as Mikoto was coming to the car.

"Sasuke why aren't you driving your car?" Mikoto asked.

"I am I was just bothering Naruto while I could." Sasuke said chuckling as he hopped out the car.

"Naruto you can come sit in the front with me?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Do you think I can drive with Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? The only reason he is okay with you not being with him is because you're with me." Mikoto said.

"I need to talk to Itachi." Naruto said.

"Fine," Mikoto said waving him off.

Itachi heard the conversation so he simply opened the door for Naruto in time for Naruto to hop in and them to drive off before Sasuke could say something.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke has been acting differently around me since the attacks and it is starting to freak me out." Naruto confided.

"Maybe he is just worried." Itachi said.

"It's not that Itachi." Naruto said.

"Maybe he just likes you Naruto." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Why? I thought I was just his blood bag." Naruto asked confused.

"No one said anything about people not being able to like or love their food." Itachi said laughing at how Naruto's face changed.

"I don't love any of my food." Naruto defended.

"Yes, you do, you love Ramen." Itachi said.

"I do not," Naruto said turning his head to the window.

"Naruto do you remember your first night at our house?" Itachi asked.

"It's a blur." Naruto said stubbornly.

"You screamed Ramen is the greatest thing in the world that the God's created it just for you." Itachi said.

"That's..." Naruto started but got stopped.

"You also stated that you would marry Ramen if you could." Itachi finished nodding his head.

"Okay you made your point. It's duly noted that I love my Ramen but who doesn't?" Naruto asked then looked at Itachi. "Aside from people that don't eat real food of course." Naruto said.

"Naruto not everyone likes Ramen." Itachi said laughing.

"Something is wrong with them then." Naruto said making Itachi laugh more.

The car went quiet after that. They both were in their own thoughts.

"Naruto, do you ever wonder about your past?" Itachi asked.

"At times I do, but after a while I wonder do I really even want to know." Naruto said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because then I would have to figure out more than I actually, want to know." Naruto said.

"Like about your family?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah something likes that." Naruto said.

"You don't want to know what happened to them?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, because I already know." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"They died when I was a baby." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked.

"I got these dreams when I was younger and it made me curious about my parents. I looked up the names of my parents seeing as I knew who they were from documents that I have and found them quite easily." Naruto said.

"You looked them up and found out they were dead? Why didn't you say anything until now?" Itachi asked.

"I never saw the point in saying anything because I didn't really understand why I wanted to learn about them. If I had to choose I would have left everything in the dark but the dreams didn't stop until I looked it up." Naruto said.

"How old were you?" Itachi asked.

"I was roughly around eleven or twelve. I know it was before I entered high school." Naruto said.

Before Itachi could ask more questions, his phone rang.

"Yes father?" Itachi asked.

"Stop at the gas station to get gas and some snacks. We still have a way to go." Fugaku said.

"Yes sir," Itachi said hanging up. "So how did they die?" Itachi asked.

"From what the articles said they died a month after I was born and it was a fire at the house. They were both dead on site but my body was outside the house in a bush. My father's body was in the room that I was in is what the articles said." Naruto said.

"So, what did the dreams show you?" Itachi asked.

"I don't remember exactly. It was like the dreams just wanted me to learn about the death of my parents. Maybe it was because I was sensitive... I used to think my parents just abandoned me because I didn't know anything." Naruto said divulging information he never told anyone.

"You never told us that." Itachi said.

"I never told anyone that." Naruto said.

"Why? Why did you tell me?" Itachi asked.

"Because you asked." Naruto said unbuckling his seatbelt getting out the car going into the store.

Itachi was shocked but couldn't stay that way because his brother was in the car a second later.

"Why did you let him in the car with you?" Sasuke asked his eyes crimson.

"Chill out Sasuke, he wanted to talk to me." Itachi said.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"He was telling me about his family." Itachi said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE! Do you think you can pay for this for me? My wallet is in my bags." Naruto called out the gas station door.

"Go Sasuke," Itachi said nodding over toward Naruto.

"Yes, I will pay for it." Sasuke said jumping out the car.

Itachi wanted to know more but he decided it could wait until later because he needed to get gas and he wanted to get them in a car together.

"If I buy these you have to drive with me." Sasuke said in a tone that was demanding.

"Fine," Naruto said smiling because he wanted his chocolate.

"What did you and Itachi talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"We talked about my parent's death and about you." Naruto said honestly.

"How do you know your parents died?" Sasuke asked ignoring that Naruto just said they were talking about him.

Naruto explained again to Sasuke what he told Itachi. Sasuke was shocked but that at least gave them a little hint about a possibility of what Naruto might be. They were all sure he was something supernatural they just weren't sure what he was. But the fact that he had dreams can give them an idea at least.

"Naruto do you want to look at the supernatural book at the new house to see if we can find something out?" Sasuke asked.

"You think I am something?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I know you're something I just don't know what." Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Why though?" Naruto asked.

"Because there is something different in your blood. Not only that but your senses are sharp as hell along with your healing ability. Now you're telling me you had dreams of the past." Sasuke said.

"That could all be a coincidence." Naruto said.

"It's not, one is a coincidence. Two is something's coming and three you're the reason." Sasuke said.

"Is that just for me or for everyone?" Naruto asked eyebrow rose.

"For everyone," Sasuke said as he pulled the car over because they were done getting gas. "Naruto just do this for me at least." Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said following after Sasuke.

The car ride was silent aside from the soft snore coming from Naruto as they drove the rest of the way. It seemed to be going fine until Naruto woke up quickly grabbing the steering wheel making Sasuke swerve out of the way from hitting something. Whatever it was ran in the forest and was out of sight.

"Naruto what the fuck?" Sasuke growled.

"You were about to hit something." Naruto said calmly as he looked out the window not glancing at Sasuke at all.

"Hello, yeah we're fine. Naruto just spotted something in the road and moved us out the way." Sasuke said to his father who was behind him.

"Sasuke keep him safe." Fugaku said then hung up.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked worried about the blonde.

"I can hear something coming near us fast." Naruto said looking at the forest.

Sasuke picked up his phone to contact everyone calling them to move faster only to get knocked off the road into a tree. Sasuke took off his seatbelt quickly and jumped into the seat Naruto was in jumping on his lap. Naruto seemed shocked but his face was bloody and so was his body. Sasuke felt the cuts and was completely worried.

"Sasuke something is coming." Naruto gasped out.

Fugaku was already out of his car and at the things throat. The growling could be heard seeing as the windows on his car were broken. Sasuke took Naruto out of the car hopping to Itachi's all the way in the front.

"Naruto, I need you to suck my blood. You're not healing like you normally do." Sasuke said putting Naruto in the car with his brother.

"Naruto," Itachi said shocked by all the blood coming out of the blonde.

He was still a young vampire himself so he couldn't always be around Naruto when he was bleeding. This happened to be one of those cases only to get kicked out of the car by Sasuke.

"Don't you dare try biting him." Sasuke growled completely feral.

Sasuke was different because he was already adjusted to Naruto's blood but the others weren't as much. Itachi was back to normal and went back to help his father and mother. Sasuke's car was totaled and wasn't going to get repaired so he ignored it. Good thing his stuff wasn't in the car and in the trailer instead.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Listen to me Naruto don't lose consciousness understand? You need to drink my blood so you can heal properly." Sasuke said getting in the car locking the doors.

Naruto was in the backseat and Sasuke climbed to the back with him getting on top of him.

"I don't want it." Naruto mumbled pushing Sasuke's arm away.

The blood was dripping down his arm but the mark already healed up so he was going to have to make Naruto do it himself.

"Damn it Naruto stop being stubborn." Sasuke growled only to see the hollowness in Naruto's eyes.

He bit his wrist quickly getting some blood then leaned down and kissed Naruto making sure Naruto drink the blood. Naruto resisted at first only to let the blood go down his throat. Sasuke had to force himself to let go of Naruto's lips wanting to kiss them more. He wanted Naruto a lot right now and the blood everywhere really wasn't helping. He kissed him gently and pulled away looking at Naruto with his bright crimson eyes looking down at Naruto to notice he wasn't the only one with red eyes.

Before he could further examine Naruto's, eyes there was a knock on the window from his parents and brother. He glanced at them and then back at Naruto to notice his eyes were closed. Sasuke unlocked the door.

"Is he okay?" Mikoto asked worried.

"He will be fine." Sasuke said.

"But he is still bleeding." Itachi commented.

"I will heal him." Sasuke said lifting up Naruto's shirt.

It was too much for him and it was completely sensual to lick the cuts on the side of Naruto's stomach but he couldn't help it. The wounds healed a bit quicker. Sasuke even noticed Naruto getting a hard on for him licking his body. He smirked at the thought of being able to take advantage of that.

"Sasuke stop it." Fugaku ordered smelling his son's arousal.

"Understood," Sasuke said healing the rest of the wounds.

The wound on his face and head already healed.

"Is that what Naruto made you swerve out of the way from?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know it was a small creature that I didn't see." Sasuke said.

"It was a fox." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto are you okay?" Mikoto asked pushing her older son to see the blonde.

"I would be better if Sasuke would get off me." Naruto said.

"Sasuke get off him now." Mikoto said smacking her son in the head.

Sasuke got off without question and moved to above by Naruto's head putting it in his lap.

"Sasuke let me go I have a headache." Naruto whined but Sasuke understood.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" Sasuke asked rubbing Naruto's hair.

"Stop it," Naruto whined.

Sasuke just ignored the blonde and started to massage his head gently making Naruto curl into him. The other three vampires decided it would be best to leave them alone closing the door of the car. Mikoto swiped her hand across the blood on the seat before she left the car quickly. Good thing the seats were leather.

"Mikoto what did you get?" Fugaku asked.

"I swiped his blood quickly. Sasuke would kill us if any of us tried drinking off Naruto but what about the blood that has already drained out of him?" Mikoto said bringing her fingers up to her husband and Itachi's vision.

Sasuke smelled the blood all over the place and was being overwhelmed by it.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I am just a bit overwhelmed by the smell of your blood." Sasuke said as he looked out the window toward his family. "Give me a second." Sasuke said sliding out the door. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"If we taste his blood then we will be able to tell what he truly is and get on with that." Mikoto explained.

"You can't be serious. None of you ate out of a live human in years." Sasuke expressed.

"I have amazing self-control. I can do this." Mikoto said determined.

"I..." Sasuke started only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder finding Naruto behind him.

"Just do it, I want to know why these creatures keep attacking me. Just saying I won't share my blood after this though." Naruto said making Mikoto bring the blood near her mouth only to get another shout.

"NO! Naruto had red eyes when I gave him my blood to heal. That should help right? Then he had dreams when he was younger about his parents." Sasuke expressed pushing his mother's hand away from his mouth.

"What?" Mikoto asked.

"He knows who his parents are can't we just look them up?" Sasuke asked.

"But we looked up his name and background and couldn't find anything." Fugaku said shocked.

"Sorry, I knew but I didn't give anyone the information because no one asked." Naruto said panting going into Sasuke's shoulder.

"We should get going." Mikoto said wiping the blood into a vile to check out later giving it to Fugaku.

"I can't drive in my car like that." Itachi said pointing to all the blood.

"Yeah we know that's why we are going to put you with the car that's messed up while Sasuke drives your car ahead to the house with your father while I stay here with you." Mikoto explained.

"I will be right behind you Sasuke." Fugaku said as he told him to get in the car with Naruto.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back into the car on the passenger side softly sitting him on the seat. When Naruto got into the car he didn't want to let Sasuke go so he could get back into the driver seat.

"Naruto, I need to drive." Sasuke said only realizing Naruto fell asleep.

He got Naruto to slowly let him go and moved himself to the other side of the car and started it only for Naruto to grab a hold of him again. Sasuke couldn't help but rub the blonde's hair as he slept. He honestly wished he could tell the blonde how he felt but he knew the blonde wouldn't believe him.

"Sasuke go straight ahead and we'll be at the new house. You and Naruto got adjoined rooms and bathroom together in the basement type floor with windows but non-breakable windows so whatever it is can't come in the room." Fugaku explained through the camera on the car that is linked to all the vehicles so they can all talk.

"Yeah I understand," Sasuke said not bothering to look at the video.

"Sasuke go straight to the basement area with Naruto. I will be away really quick after I drop you two off because I need to go to Kakashi." Fugaku said.

"Kakashi? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We still have his blood. I can figure out what he is without drinking it especially with the information we got earlier." Fugaku said.

"Okay, I will let you go then." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, take care of Naruto. We will all be home soon." Fugaku said and hung up.

Sasuke shook his head and pressed the button his father told him to press to get into the garage and went into the house through the garage door with Naruto in his hands. He went through the door that was in the kitchen that led to his room closing and locking the door. Naruto's room was on one side while his was on the other but they were still connected and that he was happy about.

"Naruto, I need to check your wounds." Sasuke said taking off Naruto's shirt with his sharp nails ripping the shirt off of him.

The wound was healing and that made Sasuke relieved. He went to the bathroom grabbing a hand towel and water so he could clean Naruto off. He took off his own sweater he was wearing from earlier.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto whispered out.

"Shush Naruto, I'm cleaning you off." Sasuke said rubbing the dried blood that was on Naruto's side.

"I'm tired," Naruto whispered.

"Then go to sleep. I already told you that I would protect you." Sasuke said.

"Because you drink my blood?" Naruto asked out of it and that completely took Sasuke off guard not being able to control his emotions.

"No... Because... I love you." Sasuke said leaning down to kiss Naruto on his mouth gently only to pull away quickly after to hear snoring.

Sasuke pulled away quickly feeling himself blush brightly. He couldn't help but bite his lip.

"Damn it, he more than likely won't remember what I said." Sasuke said getting up to go and change the water.

Naruto on the other hand was wide awake now and his eyes were wide open with blush appearing on his face from the neck up.

'What did he just say? I must be hearing things.' Naruto thought to himself only to hear something upstairs but it seemed that Sasuke did too only for Itachi to call to them.

"How is he?" Itachi asked.

"He's fine, I cleaned off his wounded area but he healed fine." Sasuke said.

"Do you think when Naruto wakes up you can ask him what his parents' names are?" Mikoto called to him.

"Yes, I will," Sasuke said walking out the room completely and going by his family.

On the other side of the town was Fugaku talking to an old acquaintance.

"What is he?" Fugaku asked.

"He is really rare I can't believe you even found someone like him." Kakashi said.

"Just tell me what he is." Fugaku said.

"He is a..."

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I got so many reviews for my last chapter that it shocked the hell out of me. I was happy I got them but it was a surprise. Thank you for all that reviewed._**

 ** _I need people to go to the poll and vote for what you want Naruto to be so we can get the next chapter out quicker than this one._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I am not sure how everyone is going to feel about what I did but it is part of the reason why Naruto is so mixed up in a sense and is so laid back. His personality is different in this chapter for many reasons so pay attention. This is more character development for the main two.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Lemonlov3: You will see what happens in this chapter about how Naruto takes Sasuke's feelings.**_

 _ **crzyanimemom: I'm glad you are.**_

 _ **Mkaymolina: I am glad your excited I am too. You know how long I had that poll up waiting for it to get off a tie.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here you go.**_

 ** _Guest: I bet. I hope you are happy with the result as it is._**

 ** _Sara396: Thank you._**

 ** _Empress Tatiana: Yeah I know but I didn't want to give it away while my poll was still up so I just put it in this chapter. I hope your okay with the results._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Fugaku couldn't believe his ears was Kakashi serious? There is no way his family just so happened to stumble on a rare species like Naruto.

 _"Whatever is going after him Fugaku is going after his life essence. It is trying to drain his life completely. If this kid really wanted to know about his past and learn about his past and how to use his powers bring him to me. But be sure to protect that kid. He is possibly the last of his kind. I will be out of town for a while so just call me if anything happens." Kakashi said before Fugaku left._

Fugaku was already driving home and he couldn't believe it still. Kakashi could train the kid to use his abilities. But would Naruto want to train to use his abilities? He might, seeing as he wants to leave. Fugaku never knows with Naruto considering he doesn't speak much about wanting to do any of the sorts. He made it clear he didn't want to continue the pack with Sasuke.

"What should I do?" Fugaku thought as he pulled into his house.

"Fu, what happened? Do you know what he is?" Mikoto asked walking to her husband as he got out of his car in the garage.

"I do, but I think we should look it up more before we let the kids know." Fugaku said.

"If you two know I definitely want to know." Itachi said in the doorway.

"Will you tell Sasuke if I tell you?" Fugaku asked his older son.

"Not if you don't want me to. Also, if it is to protect them I am willing to sacrifice not telling the two." Itachi said.

"Okay let's go to the attic we need to check out the book." Fugaku said.

"Naruto, I have the book." Sasuke said trying to wake Naruto up before his family came downstairs after finding the book gone.

Sasuke kept shaking Naruto. It was about to be dawn and Naruto has been sleeping since yesterday. Too bad for him seeing as Sasuke was restless.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto mumbled leaning up against the wall.

"I got the book we can look up what is trying to attack you and what you possibly are." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

He put the book on both of their laps and flipped the first page. It started with the A creatures.

"Angels are real?" Naruto asked leaning against Sasuke.

"Yeah they are, but I don't think you will see them often." Sasuke said turning the page.

They got through the A's without Naruto asking any question that is until the B's started.

"What the hell is a banshee?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you read they are creatures that wail or shriek when a loved one is dead or someone close to them. They also are beacons of death. You are definitely not that." Sasuke said changing the page.

"Chimera," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said turning the page again.

They got to the D's pretty fast after that talking about things periodically. Naruto seemed fairly interested in what he was seeing and Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud that Naruto was interested in the supernatural.

"Demon," Naruto said as they landed on the page.

"I don't think you're a demon Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"But you're not sure you said my eyes turned red and demons have red eyes, don't they?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Demons can have black or red eyes. But I don't think you're a demon and a lot of things can have red eyes. Your abilities don't explain you being a demon read the description of the abilities and the only thing you have in common aside from the eyes is that you heal quickly. The way you described your parent's death doesn't explain how they died. If they were demons they would have lived from a fire that's for sure." Sasuke answered. "At most they would have been sent to the underworld." Sasuke said turning the pages.

"Dragons are real?" Naruto asked visibly brightening up.

"Yeah they are real; you definitely aren't a dragon though because your parents wouldn't die by fire." Sasuke said.

"That would be awesome though." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah but I think that mixing of the species that much would be weird." Sasuke said with a chuckle making Naruto blush.

Naruto forgot for a while what Sasuke said to him last night and had to be reminded by saying that making him move over a little away from Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the sudden change and caught Naruto moving away from him along with blushing.

'Was Naruto awake?' Sasuke thought to himself staring at the blonde only to blush himself. "Why don't you look as much as you can while I distract them?" Sasuke said getting up making Naruto look at him.

"Are you sure? I may not know what I am looking for then?" Naruto asked.

"Its fine, when you find something that feels right let me knows and I will come back to you. There are names of families that are in the back from branches. You should check it out to see if you see your family line." Sasuke said getting up and leaving the room.

"Family line? Uzumaki or Namikaze?" Naruto questioned to himself.

Naruto looked at a lot of things that he found fascinating and couldn't help but smile at what he was reading.

"Griffin's are amazing creatures," Naruto said to himself with a smile.

Naruto got to the H's really fast skimming through all the pages rather quickly.

"Hellhounds?" Naruto said reading everything that they had on it.

He read how they could die, how they went into flames when they changed and that their eyes turned orange not red during their change. There healing was amazing though and barely anything could kill a hellhound.

Naruto glanced over the human page and couldn't help but laugh at it. Why was there a human page? That just made him continue on with what he was doing.

"A Kitsune? They can have up to nine tails. They are also an urban legend in Japan to be mischievous creatures that trick young woman or young men to kill them and take the person's life force. Cunning and intelligent that can trick people easily. They have a lot of different facades on who they are. They heal quickly because their life forces connect with their tails. The more tails you have the stronger you are. Foxes tend to travel with their family. They don't travel alone. They are social by nature. Only a few things can kill them. One is to slice stab one and to drink the blood out of it until it is completely drained, another way is to cut it's tails off, and another way is to cut its head off and burn the body." Naruto read out loud.

Would if he was a Kitsune? Naruto wasn't sure that was a good thing considering what he just read. Naruto did have a lot of attributes that related to the Kitsune so could he really be one? Naruto put a paper in the page to ask about it later.

Naruto just continued reading and nothing sounded familiar until he got to the creature Nagual.

"Nagual? What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned. "They can die many different ways. They are spiritual beings that have strong life forces that keep their blood from ever running out. They are people that can shapeshift into animals varying from puma to wolf. Also known as a transforming witch or shapeshifter or trickster. It heals amazingly fast and has sharp senses that can protect them. It shows their animal instincts even in human form. They are territorial people by nature and like being around select groups of people. Sometimes even have their moments of not liking people and not being able to explain it. Dreams revolve around the creature because they are linked so close to the spiritual world they may know and understand more than it seems without it being explained. They do tend to have multiple personalities." Naruto said looking at the picture to see the person as a jaguar.

"I don't get it there is a section of wereanimals why is Naguals any different?" Naruto questioned to himself.

"It's because a Nagual can change into more than one while a werewolf or other wereanimals can only change part of their features and it doesn't change the whole body. For example, a werewolf unless you're born one can't change into a wolf. Their faces tend to only change." Sasuke explained as he walked downstairs with his family.

"Okay, I get it." Naruto said changing the page.

"You read a lot while I was away." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I skimmed over most until I read something that made me interested. I have another question." Naruto said glancing at everyone who chose spots to sit down.

"You can ask us anything and we will answer honestly." Fugaku said.

"What can kill a hellhound?" Naruto asked.

"Not much a silver bullet laced in pure unaltered silver but even that is rare to find." Fugaku answered.

"Why are Naguals so rare?" Naruto asked.

"Well most Naguals don't live in the human civilization when they find out they can transform into animals." Mikoto answered.

"So, they choose to stay as an animal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Mikoto said.

"What do they mean when they say that Naguals are close to the spirit world?" Naruto asked basically soaking in all the new information like a sponge.

"Technically they are the creatures that aren't connected to just the present; they can connect to the past and the future. It is an intriguing gift to have but it is also very rare. Naguals also don't know what they are until after their first change or something happens to them." Itachi explained.

"Like what?" Naruto asked looking and focusing only on Itachi.

"Naguals are creatures from the spirit world that happen to be able to change forms into an animal that doesn't automatically make them good or evil. But if you have a bad spirit it is possible for your spirit energy into a bad Nagual like in the picture." Itachi said.

"I think I found what is coming after me." Naruto said suddenly as he listened to Itachi but still went through the book.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked glancing over Naruto to look at the book.

"A salamander, they are beacons of death and suck the life force out of supernatural creatures. They smell of death when they are near death that is also when they are the hungriest. It is said that they go for the stronger supernatural creatures because they have longer life forces and one of them could give them one thousand years of long health. They initially go for Kitsune's who live as long as their tails don't get damaged or touched, a Nagual who is connected to the spirit realm, a skin walker because of the power they have, and demon's because they have barely anything that will kill them." Naruto read off the book. "This looks exactly what hit the car and what attacked us in the hallway that night. The tail is what really caught me." Naruto said showing the picture. "They also can still life force from other creatures that live long but they might have an insatiable hunger still and come back wanting more. It is said that Skin walkers will quench their hunger out of everything that is available for them to eat. Problem is that all the creatures that will give them longer lives are rare to find." Naruto said.

"That could be what is going after Naruto." Mikoto said softly to her husband.

"I saw what Naruto seen and that is definitely what is going after him." Fugaku said.

"Then it's settled, we should leave Naruto with Kakashi for a while so he can train him." Mikoto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. "You can't leave him with Kakashi." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto needs to train and learn about himself." Mikoto said softly trying to convince her youngest boy while her older boy grabbed Naruto near him to show him the back of the book where the names of the clans were.

"What is this?" Naruto asked looking up at Itachi.

"It is the names of clans. Supernatural clans see if you can find your name." Itachi said as Naruto sat next to him.

"MOM he can't go with Kakashi without me." Sasuke said.

"That's fine honey but he has to go to Kakashi well if he wants to." Mikoto said.

"Why does he have to go to Kakashi's?" Sasuke asked looking toward his father.

"Do you see any names so far?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"Is it possible that a supernatural being not be in the book?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the names looking toward the N's and the U's.

"Yeah it's possible but it is rare for someone not to be on the register of supernatural beings." Itachi said.

"But I'm not," Naruto countered.

"That's correct, but clans tend to up there register every time someone new is born. It is possible that your clan doesn't or didn't know about you because of a runaway." Itachi explained.

"But why would someone run away?" Naruto asked looking up at Itachi.

"Some people escape to be with the people they love. Some escape because their clan doesn't agree with mixing relations such as vampires and humans. Not saying we don't but that's just an example." Itachi said making Naruto blush.

Itachi was shocked and lifted an eyebrow up and decided to talk to his brother later when he had the chance.

"Itachi I don't understand if my mother ran off because she was told that she couldn't be with my father why would neither be in the book?" Naruto asked.

"Are you saying that you know your mom is the supernatural one?" Itachi asked catching everyone's attention.

"No, I just see Uzumaki's crossed out and know my mother's maiden name was Uzumaki. Curious question again what does it mean when someone is crossed out?" Naruto asked.

"When their name is crossed out it means that they died. I didn't think you were from the Uzumaki clan when I heard your name seeing as the clan was wiped out from war." Mikoto said sadly.

"Is it possible that my mother happened to be one of the people to get away?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto what are you asking?" Fugaku asked as Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Fugaku.

"My mother's father is right here but my mother is not on this list." Naruto said pointing out the name in the book.

"Your Kushina Uzumaki's boy? Impossible we heard all of you died the night you were born." Mikoto said shocked.

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked actually shocked for once.

"Yeah she was a friend of mine. That means you are a hybrid. That would explain why you have enhanced blood the way you do. Your healing abilities alone are amazing." Mikoto said.

"What am I?" Naruto asked.

"I heard last night as I went to talk to an old friend of mine to figure out what you were seeing as you two didn't want us drinking your blood." Fugaku was saying.

"And we didn't want to get attached to your blood we ended up taking it to Kakashi to get it check out and he found out that you are..." Mikoto got cut off by Fugaku.

"A Nagual which is basically instinct and now that we know who your parents are we know that you're mixed with a Kitsune. That explains the red eyes and the amazing healing ability." Fugaku said.

"Which one was my father?" Naruto asked.

"Your father was the Nagual and that explains why you had dreams of your parents. He led you to them." Fugaku said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You said you dreamt about them correct and that's what made you look them up?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes," Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"What my father is trying to say Naruto is that your dad wanted you to know who you are and who your family was. He wanted to let you know that you weren't alone because he is a spiritual being he could probably sense your uneasiness from beyond the grave. It's a comfort really to know someone is looking out for you." Itachi explained.

"Yeah it is," Naruto said with a soft smile that made him look away from them all.

"Well we need to get ready for school so can you all get out." Sasuke said pushing at everyone because he wanted some alone time with Naruto before they went to school.

"At the school Kakashi is the nurse so go to him when you need to." Fugaku said as he went upstairs.

"Can I get some blood now?" Sasuke asked the moment they were all upstairs.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with worry.

"I am completely famished. All the blood I was surrounded by from you yesterday made me want to rampage." Sasuke said taking off his shirt to go in his room and change. "Naruto can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked as he was in his room leaving the door open.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you excited?" Sasuke asked.

"Kind of I like the thought of being a supernatural creature because it explains everything involving my life." Naruto said. "And I got you and your family so I'm not really worried about it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why did you have to say something so sweet?" Sasuke asked to himself and moved to Naruto so quick the blonde didn't know what happened until Sasuke had him pinned and he was drinking his blood.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly rubbing Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pulled back and was almost nervous to look at Naruto but did anyway and was in for a blush that he couldn't ignore making him lean his forehead against Naruto's.

"You heard me last night, didn't you?" Sasuke asked shocking Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto said not being able to lie.

"What do you think about what I said? Do you believe me?" Sasuke asked looking directly in Naruto's eyes.

"I don't know how I can believe you. The relationship we have all started off my blood." Naruto said.

"I can prove it to you right now." Sasuke said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I won't drink your blood anymore. I will drink the blood packs." Sasuke said.

"Your father said that you can't even handle them." Naruto said as Sasuke got off him.

"I don't care I will keep trying to prove to you that I do care about you more than a blood bag." Sasuke said turning to look at Naruto. "I will prove to you that I love you Naruto Uzumaki for as long as I need to prove it. I love you and it's NOT because of your blood." Sasuke said putting his forehead against Naruto's once again.

Naruto's heart was racing and he knew that Sasuke could hear it but he couldn't exactly move away from the raven.

"I need to go take a shower." Naruto said grabbing his towel and running out the room.

Sasuke just stood there and didn't know what to say. He was slightly hurt over Naruto not believing him but he could do something about that. At least he was fine for the morning getting his little bit of blood from Naruto. He knew this was going to be hell but he would do it for Naruto. He needed to prove it to Naruto. He went upstairs to look for his brother because he needed someone to talk to.

"How are you going to do that little brother?" Itachi asked as he sat at the dining room table with Sasuke.

"I have to do it to prove to him how I feel. Sorry about your car by the way." Sasuke said.

"Yeah it's no problem. I'm just glad the fairies cleaned out the car without a problem." Itachi said shaking his head.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Sasuke asked.

"Well first I would have never set him up to find you to begin with. Then I would have just told him I like you. That simple little brother." Itachi said folding the paper.

"BUT!" Sasuke started to scream.

"SASSY I'm here, can you believe it?" Suigetsu screamed as he walked in the door.

Naruto walked upstairs just as Suigetsu ran into the kitchen.

"Why?" Naruto whispered to himself making Itachi chuckle gesturing for Naruto to come by him.

Naruto walked up to Itachi ignoring Suigetsu on top of Sasuke.

"You really don't like him." Itachi said with a soft chuckle.

"Not really, where are Mikoto and Fugaku?" Naruto asked.

"My mom is upstairs and my father went to work. I should be heading there but I am taking you two to school with mom." Itachi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone is feeling slightly paranoid since the whole salamander incident that we want pairs all the time." Itachi explained.

"But Fugaku is alone. What about him?" Naruto asked worried about his father figure.

"Don't worry he will be fine. He has my cousin with him lately well since we moved here that is." Itachi said ruffling Naruto's hair giving him a gentle smile.

"The creature he won't go... after him?" Naruto asked worry clear on his face.

"My father may not look it because he has gotten older but he is strong Naruto have faith in him." Itachi said walking away to his room that happened to be on the first floor down the hall.

"ITACHI I didn't mean it like that." Naruto said about to run after the vampire before Sasuke grabbed him.

"Here you should eat breakfast." Sasuke said as he sat down in Itachi's spot.

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"I already did and I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said eating his toast quickly going after Itachi.

"What's up Sasuke? You're not eating off him anymore?" Suigetsu asked.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled going to Itachi's room.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked sitting on his bed.

"Why does it feel so different here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well it feels like the world shifted in a sense." Naruto said.

"Naruto do you feel different here?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, like I want to run away from it." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked closing his book.

"It just feels bad being here and that I want to run away from it." Naruto explained sitting in Itachi's room.

"That's weird maybe it's because I heard there are some Uzumaki's in the area. Whatever you do don't say your last name to anyone. For now, on you're an Uchiha." Itachi declared.

"Understood," Naruto said nodding his head.

"TIME TO GO!" Mikoto screamed by the door.

They all started to walk to the living room area where she was.

"Itachi why are you here?" Mikoto asked sighing.

"Father went with Shisui so he told me to go with you." Itachi explained.

"Okay, let's go." Mikoto said looking at everyone to stop and look at Naruto. "I'm sure Itachi told you but you have to say your name is Uchiha not Uzumaki understand? If your clansmen find out that you're around then you will have to go with them. I will let you go if you want to go but I don't want anyone to force you." Mikoto said making Sasuke clench his fist at the thought of Naruto leaving.

"Let's go mom." Itachi said tapping his brother's shoulder.

"Yes let's," Mikoto said.

Naruto was behind everyone and went straight to Sasuke pulling him back.

"I won't leave." Naruto said looking Sasuke into his eyes.

Sasuke let a soft smile come onto his face as they walked out the door. Everyone was in the car and in front of the school before anyone could blink.

"Naruto, Sasuke have a good day you too Suigetsu. Be good, all your classes are together. Sasuke I put those blood packs in tomato containers for you." Mikoto said softly passing them their schedules.

"Thanks mother," Sasuke said.

"Be safe and don't go anywhere without each other." Mikoto said softly.

"I will be here after school for you two or three." Itachi said looking at Suigetsu.

"Okay," Naruto said being the first to get out.

"Naruto honey comes here." Mikoto said waving at him. "Please be careful about using your name. Remember you're an Uchiha understand?" Mikoto said softly.

"I thought I was always an Uchiha." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course, you are now go on my boy." Mikoto said giving him a kiss on the cheek and sent him off.

"No way is he an Uchiha." A brunette said looking at Naruto from the windows with his bug friend.

"We will find out." The other said and he sent the bugs out.

* * *

 ** _Review..._**

 ** _Now I know Naruto was different then his usual self in this chapter compared to before but there is a reason. There is always a reason for how Naruto acts. I HOPE everyone is okay with the results. The reason I made him a Hybrid instead of just one thing is because the results were tied and I didn't want to dishonor my readers that wanted him those particular creatures. I also hope you liked the background for all the creatures I let out there. That not drinking blood part of the story is going to play a big role in the deciding factor of Sasuke and Naruto's love._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **blacky1404: I am happy that you feel that way. Here is another chapter.**_

 _ **purpledragonoffire: The reason she didn't really know about the Nagual part was because she didn't know that he was a supernatural being. Minato isn't as known as Kushina and the story behind that will be more explained later in the story. Karin will be making an appearance just not in this chapter.**_

 _ **crzyanimemom: No Suigetsu isn't the salamander but he is a water-based supernatural being. He is alive because they have a long history that will be talked about later on in the story. You will also kind of see it in this chapter too. I thought that was pretty easy it was Kiba of course. I stuck with the teams in a sense on that one. That will be told later on in the story too about the Uchiha's.**_

 _ **Guest; Tee: Yeah, of course, there has to be. ;)**_

 _ **ririmreader: Yeah you are correct.**_

 _ **inuyasha16541: Thank you as always.**_

 _ **Shoutout to everyone who follows and favorites my stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

They got into the school fairly early and weren't really interested in getting to know anybody. Naruto the usually social person was a nervous wreck and Sasuke couldn't help but pick up on the unease making him more guarded than usual. There had to be a reason Naruto was so jittery.

"Well class I know it's late for seniors to come to this school but we have two Uchiha's and one Suigetsu Hozuki coming to this class so treat them with kindness you would want if you were new." The teacher said without a care in the world.

Naruto was the first person to walk in the door and he felt awkward that all eyes were on him making him want to shrink back which was unusual for him considering he usually didn't care about others opinion but for some reason to him this felt different. He wasn't kidding earlier when he said he felt the rush to run away.

Sasuke pushed him into the room though but it was like a comfort push making Naruto look behind him.

"You'll be okay," Sasuke said softly.

Sasuke knew there were other supernatural creatures in the room and he really didn't want to get involved with anyone unless someone messed with Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uchiha," Naruto said.

"He can't be an Uchiha." A girl whispered.

"He doesn't even have the black hair or the black eyes." A boy whispered.

"Are you done now?" Sasuke questioned with a glare knowing not only did he hear the whispers but Naruto did too. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said glancing at Suigetsu.

"I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." Suigetsu said happily.

Naruto wasn't happy about this by no means this situation made him want to run away even more. He never felt this feeling before and it felt like it was getting worse with more eyes on him.

"Naruto what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as they walked to their seats in the back.

"I don't want to be here," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke could feel it in waves that Naruto was freaking out.

"Teacher, can I take Naruto to the nurse really quick he is feeling nauseous?" Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him.

"Yeah, you can Inuzuka lead them there." The teacher waved to them dismissively.

"No, I'm fine," Naruto said sitting down not wanting to be alone with the other boy even if Sasuke was there.

"Naruto what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to him.

Suigetsu even he thought it was weird for the usually intelligent calm composed male was freaking out. Naruto quickly wrote on a piece of paper saying he didn't want to be here that it was too much and that he wanted to run away. It was shocking and worrying for both the other two.

"I will text Itachi," Sasuke said softly knowing all the other supernaturals would hear him.

* * *

The day continued and Naruto seemed to be more paranoid as the day went on. It got to the point where Obito even pulled him out of class on his own. Obito was an Uchiha that worked at the school and that was something they were all thankful for at the moment. Naruto was glad Obito was there because he met him a good amount of times since knowing the Uchiha's.

"What is going on?" Obito asked.

"He has been completely paranoid since being in the school. I have never seen him this freaked out ever in my time of knowing him." Sasuke said.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Obito asked.

"I don't want to be here. I have the weird urge to just run away. It feels like someone is out to get me." Naruto explained.

"Listen to me," Sasuke said cutting off what Obito was going to say by pulling Naruto's face to his. "I will not let ANYTHING happen to you. I will ALWAYS be with you I promise." Sasuke said and everyone in the room could see Naruto visibly calm from the words.

Naruto was relieved that Sasuke was there with him. He couldn't do this without Sasuke. He would be fine if any of the Uchiha was here but seeing as he was connected to Sasuke it made him more comfortable.

"Okay, are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked his forehead against Naruto's.

"Yes," Naruto whispered.

"Good," Sasuke said letting go of Naruto and nodded his head. "He should be fine the rest of the day as long as I'm with him," Sasuke said getting up.

"Sasuke you know that the two of you will be training with Kakashi starting next week? That means you two have to stay with me and him when he gets back." Obito said.

"I know," Sasuke said irritated.

"What about me?" Suigetsu asked.

"You will have to stay with my aunt and uncle," Obito said making Naruto smile softly thanking whoever told Obito that Suigetsu can't come.

'Probably Itachi,' Naruto thought happily. "Wait, does that mean I can't talk to Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"You can talk to him on the phone but not in person until you learn how to control your powers to protect yourself," Obito said then looked at Sasuke. "Your father told me he isn't just Nagual but a Kitsune too. What does he mean? Kakashi said that he only traced Nagual in him." Obito asked.

"His..." Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Not here, we can talk later," Naruto said efficiently cutting everyone off.

"I agree this is a bad place to talk," Sasuke said and got up to go back to their classes.

"Be careful cousin there is a lot of other supernatural creatures here," Obito said.

* * *

The day went by quicker than they thought it would and it went off without a hitch that is until the end of the day when a pack was at the gateway waiting for them. Itachi could be seen too just not close to the pack.

"Uchiha's haven't been in these areas in a while. What gives?" Kiba Inuzuka a werewolf asked with another guy next to him.

"None of your business, now if you don't mind get out of my way," Sasuke said spotting his brother at the gate talking to a Kitsune. 'Damn it, what the hell is a Kitsune doing here?' Sasuke questioned and Naruto seemed to sense it too getting a cue from Itachi to run away.

"Come on little Uchiha, we're just asking a question," Kiba said as he cut them off from leaving the other way.

"Do you mind getting out of our way? I don't feel good and I don't want to deal with this bullshit." Naruto said annoyed knowing they had to get out of here.

"What?" Kiba growled.

"Get out of the way," Naruto demanded his hair blocking his face.

"Naruto calm down," Sasuke said not trying to get outed quickly.

"I'm so annoyed right now Sasuke," Naruto whispered but everyone supernatural could still here.

Sasuke quickly moved into action knocking Kiba on his ass and grabbing Naruto with Suigetsu behind him following closely. Naruto felt like he was overheating and it just continued to get worse.

"What the hell is going on Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked kind of freaked out.

"Shut up," Naruto growled his eyes glowed a bright red.

"Calm down Naruto I'm here with you," Sasuke said pulling Naruto's face to him.

"Sasuke it's so hot," Naruto said as just in the nick of time Itachi pulled to up to where they were.

"What's going on with him?" Itachi asked getting worried as he pulled out his phone to call his father.

"He was getting angry and then this started happening. His eyes are even red." Sasuke said.

"You have to relax Naruto," Itachi whispered.

"Itachi... I don't feel so good." Naruto said panting and there was the obvious pain in his bright red eyes.

"You have to calm your heart rate. Would it help if Sasuke took some of your blood?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to... take his blood," Sasuke said slowly.

"If you don't I will it will calm his heart rate and that's what we need right now to get him back home," Itachi said getting ready to drink Naruto's blood if necessary.

He didn't want to but he knew at this moment that was the only way to calm Naruto down.

"No... Sasuke just do... it." Naruto whispered pushing Itachi away from him.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke.

"I have a better idea," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto.

It shocked everyone but it calmed Naruto's heart rate down.

"Are you calm now?" Sasuke asked with a light blush on his face.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Naruto screamed whacking Sasuke over the head.

"I will take that as a yeah," Sasuke said on the floor.

"Let me see your eyes Naruto," Itachi said pulling Naruto's face into his hands. "They have a tint of red in it. They did say Kitsune's always develop later but I don't think that is what is going on." Itachi said picking Naruto up and grabbing his brother's arm so he was standing again.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked curling into Itachi more making Sasuke annoyed.

"We have to talk to Kakashi about it because we aren't as familiar with Naguals like he is. His teacher was a Nagual but it just so happens his teacher died. We really need him now if your powers are suddenly starting to show up." Itachi said as he set Naruto in the front seat while Sasuke and Suigetsu got in the back seat.

They all got home and Sasuke felt completely famished he never felt this hungry before for some reason all the heat around Naruto made him want his blood even more.

"I still don't feel good," Naruto grumbled out as he was pulled out of the car as he felt his heart rate starting up faster.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT IS THIS I HEARD YOU ATTACK A WEREWOLF!?" Mikoto screamed as they walked into the house.

"Mother not right now get father please," Itachi said coming in right behind Sasuke with Naruto in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Who is hurt?" Fugaku asked as he ran down the stairs hearing someone being hurt.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed a gut-wrenching scream and they all stood back making Itachi flinch because he was still holding him.

"What is wrong with him?" Fugaku asked trying to approach only for Naruto to pull away and cling to Itachi more.

"Father I think it's best to stay back. I think the night we came here and Sasuke transferred some of his blood to Naruto so he could heal normally made Naruto's dormant powers awaken. He wasn't noticed as two creatures before because one was dormant while the other wasn't. Nagual abilities don't have anything to do with what's going on with him right now. It's his Kitsune abilities that are acting up. He told me in the morning that he had the urge to run away." Itachi explained as he put Naruto on the couch but Naruto didn't let go of him. "Naruto you have to relax," Itachi said softly not to freak the younger one out rubbing his hair softly.

"I can't," Naruto panted out with a struggle.

"I never dealt with a newly changing Kitsune nor have I dealt with a hybrid. His Nagual powers must have kept his Kitsune abilities dormant for a reason." Fugaku said pulling out his phone.

"You have to relax Naruto," Mikoto said near him but not close enough to get swung on.

Sasuke was feeling uneasy and he couldn't stop his teeth from coming out and his eyes from turning bright crimson and Suigetsu noticed the change in his friend and moved away from him.

"Step aside," Sasuke demanded and everyone looked to see the change in Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him downstairs locking the door.

"It hurts Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his ear.

"I know, I told you I am going to be here for you and I am. Now I need you to listen to me is it okay if I drink your blood? I need to know if there is a change in your blood." Sasuke asked looking completely mesmerized by the raw power he could smell coming off Naruto.

"Do it," Naruto whispered as those words left his mouth as he felt Sasuke's mouth on his neck and fangs in his neck.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap sucking his blood. He loved Naruto's blood but he could taste the change it was also mixed with his own blood. Oh, damn what did he do to his blonde by giving him his blood?

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered bringing Sasuke off his neck only for Sasuke to go for his lips.

"Do you want more of my blood?" Sasuke asked on Naruto's mouth.

"No..." Naruto mumbled blushing a deep red as his eyes stayed red.

"Your blood is different. It is still delicious but it's different. I need to take responsibility of you." Sasuke explained getting shocked red eyes from Naruto. "Now tell me do you want my blood?" Sasuke whispered getting a shake of Naruto's head telling him no. "Your teeth are telling me yes. You don't have to reject me I will give you everything." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear flashing his neck to him.

Naruto went wide-eyed but he couldn't ignore the pain his teeth that told him what he wanted.

Sasuke knew now what type of Kitsune Naruto was. There were many different Kitsune's and Naruto happened to be a blood Kitsune. His ability was to drink the blood of his enemy and use their powers. Naruto was a powerful Kitsune that is for sure. Not only was Naruto a rare Nagual but a rare blood Kitsune. On top of that, he was a hybrid that left him with dormant abilities that no one even knew about yet this was definitely going to be a future problem.

"Just drink Naruto," Sasuke said putting his neck to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's fangs didn't go in right away but when they did Sasuke couldn't ignore how aroused he felt from it and knew Naruto could smell it but he couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't last long though and Sasuke was back to looking Naruto directly into his eyes. Naruto's blue eyes were back thankfully. He loved Naruto's blue eyes that's what he liked when he first has seen him.

"I don't know what we're going to do if you have to drink off me all the time but if it calms you down then I think I will be fine with it," Sasuke said.

"Why are you fine with it anyway?" Naruto asked softly looking into Sasuke's eyes pulling his arms away from Sasuke's neck.

"Because it's the least I could do from drinking your blood for so long. Let me know when the bloodlust is bad and I will give you my blood." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I don't think this is healthy for me and you," Naruto said shaking his head.

"As much as I agree with you on that I can't let you go," Sasuke said going into Naruto's neck smelling him getting calm off his scent.

"Why did it hurt so much?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I can help you figure it out," Sasuke said into Naruto's neck.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" Itachi screamed from the door.

"YES!" Sasuke said irritated by the moment being ruined.

"We should probably go up there and talk to them," Naruto said starting to get off Sasuke before Sasuke pulled him back down to him.

"Just a second," Sasuke said curling into Naruto pulling him into a sleeping position.

"Sasuke I'm not tired you asshole," Naruto grumbled.

"You should be," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

Even though Naruto said he wasn't tired he fell asleep quickly wrapped in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke couldn't prevent the chuckle that came out of his mouth as he watched the sleeping blonde. Naruto's breath just as calm as any other day but this time it was on his neck making Sasuke calm himself. He loved the blonde being near him.

"Sasuke can I come downstairs?" Itachi asked as he unlocked the door.

Itachi didn't get an answer so he walked downstairs anyway. When he got downstairs he was shocked to see how cuddly the two were to each other. Itachi couldn't prevent the smile from coming to his face.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a whisper though he knew Naruto could hear if he really wanted to.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell father that Naruto is a blood Kitsune," Sasuke said.

"That is impossible; there hasn't been one in years," Itachi said.

"I know but he is one," Sasuke said rubbing his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke, your teeth are out and your eyes are red," Itachi said backing away from the two.

"Damn it," Sasuke said trying to will them away only for Naruto to flash his neck to him more. "Get out Itachi," Sasuke growled and Itachi left quickly.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's hair back and sniffed his scent enjoying the smell but it was different. Did he do something to Naruto without knowing it?

* * *

"Father Sasuke figured out what Naruto is at least what kind of Kitsune he is." Itachi said the moment he got upstairs.

"What kind?" Fugaku asked with Mikoto on the phone next to him.

"He is a blood Kitsune," Itachi said getting shocked expressions from his parents.

"Even his mother wasn't a blood Kitsune," Mikoto said as she hung up with Kakashi who was on his way back.

"Sasuke let him drink his blood two times now," Itachi said.

"It must have started yesterday when he healed him," Fugaku said.

"Do you think it has to do with the fact that they laid dormant for so long?" Mikoto asked.

"I only knew one blood Kitsune and I don't even know if he is still alive," Fugaku said.

"Are you talking about Kurama?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah," Fugaku said with a sigh.

He didn't want to do it but he needed to put his own feelings to the side to protect Naruto right now. He cares for Naruto enough to push his feelings aside. He didn't know if his family would do the same but he knew they were going to be a problem especially his boys.

"We can't tell him about Naruto," Mikoto said.

"We're going to have to. Kakashi doesn't have the ability to train a newly forming Kitsune let alone a blood one." Fugaku said.

"But he is going to want to take him," Mikoto said shocking Itachi.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto never told us about his parents but now we know he might have family here that can help him with his Kitsune abilities. His mother's brother is a blood Kitsune just like him and he could help Naruto." Fugaku said.

"Naruto is about to be eighteen soon so is it really going to matter if they know who he is?" Itachi asked.

"They are going to cut us out of his life. I know one of them has the ability to erase memories." Mikoto said.

"Naruto can forget but that doesn't mean his senses will forget. His body is entuned with us and he will always remember the fact that he will have to feed someone." Itachi said knowing how erasing memories works.

"But what about what he wants?" Mikoto said.

"We have to think about his well-being are selfishness could get him killed. I am not willing to get him killed over my feelings." Fugaku said.

"What about Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He will have to fall in line with what we decide. We're doing what is best for Naruto and if forgetting about us is what's best then so be it." Fugaku said with sadness in his eyes as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked standing up.

"I have to go make a few stops," Fugaku said with solemn in his voice.

"Come on father lets at least see if it calms down. He just activated his abilities he could be good at controlling them like he has been doing all his life. Don't take him away unless absolutely necessary. We don't know if he will be fine tomorrow." Itachi pleaded.

Itachi was close to Naruto in a different way and he didn't want Naruto to leave.

"He's right Fu we don't have to contact them unless we can't deal with something happens that we can't control," Mikoto said.

"The first signs of him losing control for his own good I will contact them. I don't want him to get hurt I care for him too so please understand that I will do it if it's for his own good." Fugaku said getting sad reluctant nods from his family.

He knows they didn't want to do it but if it was necessary they were going to have to let go.

"And who knows Kurama could be different now and the Kitsune pack may not try to erase his memories," Fugaku said with a sad voice but everyone in the room didn't believe that for even a minute.

"I hope so," Mikoto said.

"So, what are we going to do about the fact that Sasuke attacked a werewolf?" Itachi asked.

"We can explain the situation as much as possible without identifying who Naruto really is," Fugaku said.

"Or we can just have Sasuke apologize," Mikoto suggested.

"That would be like asking the world to stop speaking," Fugaku grumbled.

Uchiha's were proud creatures and if they didn't think they needed to apologize an apology wouldn't come out of their mouth.

"That's why he won't apologize properly because you won't do it when you're wrong." Mikoto snapped.

Itachi didn't stay for anything after that not wanting to be involved in the rest of their argument.

"But their werewolves who cares if they get butthurt," Fugaku grumbled making his son chuckle as Itachi opened the door a run out of the area of his mother.

* * *

Itachi walked down the stairs and walked into Naruto's room where the two were and found them sleeping. It was peaceful and Sasuke seemed calm but didn't seem like he would let go of Naruto. Naruto seemed perfectly content with sleeping in Sasuke's arms and was holding onto Sasuke too. It was a peaceful picture.

"I will protect you both I promise," Itachi whispered rubbing both of their hairs only to see a mark on Naruto's back.

He wasn't sure what it was or where it came from but he would be determined to find out. Then he looked at Sasuke's back and noticed the same mark.

'Oh,' Itachi thought to himself and then cringed.

Naruto was mated to his younger brother that's why his bloodlust is bad.

'Oh, shit this is bad.' Itachi thought to himself putting a hand on his face.

"Itachi? What are you doing in here?" Naruto mumbled.

"Just checking on you two, are you feeling better now?" Itachi asked softly not trying to wake his brother.

"I feel like I did a marathon," Naruto grumbled.

"You had a long day. Tell me everything you remember." Itachi said thinking that Naruto's memories may be affected.

"I remember talking to you in the morning and going to school and feeling nervous through half the day until Obito took us out of class. Sasuke calmed me down in the nurse's office." Naruto said looking down at Sasuke with a warm smile that shocked Itachi. "He told me he would have my back no matter what and protect me from everything. Then the day was relatively calm until we tried to leave when a dog smelling guy came up to us and wouldn't let us pass. That's all I remember," Naruto said making Itachi look back at Sasuke back making an eyebrow raise on Naruto. "What are you making that face for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There is something I want to show you. Please take off your shirt." Itachi said and Naruto did as he was asked.

Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom with Itachi and saw the markings on his back and nearly freaked out making Sasuke jump up and run to him.

"Oh my god," Itachi said putting a hand on his mouth.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto started to take off Sasuke's shirt shocking Sasuke out of his anger and then Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto wanted his clothes off.

"Naruto, if you wanted to take my clothes off all you had to do, was ask," Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto blush but the anger was in his eyes and Sasuke could feel it. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked completely serious turning toward his brother.

"Sasuke," Naruto said turning him around to look at his back through the mirror.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said shocked then he turned toward Naruto and all Naruto did was turn around and show him his back.

Sasuke trembled but put his hands softly against Naruto's back and Sasuke could feel everything. The tremble in Naruto's body as his arms moved up and the breathing change.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke asked but he didn't take his hands and eyes off Naruto.

"I have no idea. I came down here to check on you two and when I saw that Naruto woke and I showed him and you know the rest considering you ran in here when Naruto freaked out." Itachi said.

"How can I mate without knowing it?" Sasuke asked shock still in his voice but he couldn't pierce the happiness in his heart.

"This is something new for even me," Itachi said shaking his head in an unbelieved fashion. "We can look in the book to check. That doesn't even look like symbols from vampires. It could be something to do with Naruto." Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly not looking at either of them.

"What I am trying to say is that you could have imprinted on him without even knowing it. I was once told that a Kitsune tend to know who they are meant for before they do subconsciously." Itachi said.

"Are you trying to say after everything that happened today his Kitsune part of him chose me as his mate?" Sasuke asked happy that Naruto was the one to choose him.

"I don't know what part of him chose you we would have to find that out because I don't have all the answers," Itachi said.

"What about asking Fugaku and Mikoto?" Naruto suggested.

"No," Itachi said quickly not letting them pass.

He knew it wasn't a good idea right now not with how his father was feeling at the moment.

"We will keep it between us for now okay?" Itachi said pushing them back.

"But..." Sasuke started then he saw something in his brother's eyes that stopped him.

"Okay we will keep it a secret for now but we're going to need your help looking for what made this happen," Naruto said stepping in front of Sasuke.

"I will do everything to help you find out what happened," Itachi promised and it was settled.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I worked on this and I have a plan for it._**

 ** _Side note: If you read my story "Let Him Go" please go to my profile and do the poll for that story._**


End file.
